Contra el Silencio
by Scandal4
Summary: El mundo de Neji era frío y sombrío. El no sabía que podía ser rescatado, no sabía que la calidez de una persona podía cambiar lo que sentía, no sabía que las heridas sufridas en una misión le harían ver lo que su Byakugan no podía. R


_**Disclaimer: Naruto ni ningunos de sus personajes me pertenece, solo escribo lo que me gustaría que sucediese y no tiene ningún parecido, intencional o no, con la realidad (del manga xD)**_

**XxooO0OooxX**

Después de tan complicada misión y del problemático regreso, al fin el equipo divisaba la gran puerta de la villa. Konoha estaba cerca.

Kakashi necesitaba atención médica inmediata, su chakra era casi inexistente y Sakura tenía que ayudarlo para que pudiera caminar. Pero quien mas preocupaba a la ninja médico era Neji quien había perdido el conocimiento y era cargado por Naruto.

Por suerte, el rubio sanaba rápido, Sakura no sabia que hubiera hecho si él también hubiera sido herido de gravead en la batalla.

Llegando a las puertas de Konoha, Sakura dio un par de órdenes precisas y la ayuda fue suministrada con eficiencia, como de costumbre.

Tres horas más tarde, ella y Tsunade respiraban aliviadas. El flujo de chakra de Kakashi había sido reestablecido y las heridas mas profundas de Neji ya no sangraban. El chico todavía seguía inconciente pero estaba fuera de peligro.

-Supongo que es hora de que regrese a la torre –dijo Tsunade con un suspiro –Recuerda presentarme un informe a primera hora.

-Hi, shishou! –respondió Sakura mientras la mujer salía de la habitación.

-Ah! Sakura… -prosiguió la Hokage deteniéndose –Buen trabajo!

Sakura asintió con una pequeña mueca en sus labios. Sus primeros auxilios en el campo de batalla los habían mantenido con vida, pero si hubiera sido más fuerte, nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

La misión era fácil, las escoltas siempre lo son. Pero el hijo del terrateniente al que escoltaban se había enfermado y ella había ayudado a curarlo. Dejando su puesto como vigía. Justo en ese momento fueron emboscados por el enemigo. El problema no fue su poder, en realidad, ninguno de ellos era un ninja de alto rango. El problema fue el número. Eran como hormigas, salían de todos lados y nunca parecían terminar. La defensa de Neji protegió a todos los civiles que escoltaban pero el ninja recibió muchas heridas cortantes, algunas muy profundas que casi hicieron que se desangrara hasta morir. Una de aquellos cortes fue hecho con un kunai envenenado que aligeró la sangre del heredero Hyuuga, haciendo mas profuso el sangrado. Sakura tuvo que apelar a toda su experiencia para poder salvarlo. Finalmente, Kakashi tuvo que usar su Sharingan, lo que lo dejó agotado, como de costumbre. El pobre Naruto había recibido una herida importante en una pierna al salvar de una muerte segura al terrateniente Hioshi, lo que lo había dejado fuera de combate por un tiempo. Todo por su culpa. Ella le había prometido que ya no sería un estorbo, pero le había fallado. Se sentó junto a la cama de Neji y suspiró. Les había fallado a todos. Si tan solo fuera más fuerte.

Un movimiento de la mano de Neji la sacó se sus pensamientos.

-Neji-kun, te encuentras bien?

Silencio.

Sakura le tomó la mano vendada y volvió a preguntarle. Silencio.

La chica se quedó junto a él un rato más, mirándolo detenidamente mientras dormía. Era fácil ver por qué hordas de chicas lo perseguían incansablemente, era realmente apuesto. Y cuando posaba su intensa mirada en alguien, ese alguien se derretía sin remedio a sus pies, no importaba si era por miedo o por completa fascinación, era lo que indefectiblemente sucedía.

Sakura volvió a suspirar.

Como sería sentir esa mirada sobre ella?, Ser lo más importante para él? sorprendida por lo que acababa de pensar, sacudió su cabeza como ahuyentando dichos pensamientos y se levantó. No debería dejar que su mente vagara con imposibles. Así, solo conseguiría que su indiferencia doliera más. Lo mejor era retirase a la seguridad de la rutina.

Comenzaría su ronda temprano, así tendría tiempo de pasar a ver como estaban él y Kakashi antes de retirarse.

Se acercó un poco mas a Neji, susurrando algo en su oído, y se fue.

**XxooO0OooxX**

Neji estaba sumergido en el más profundo silencio. Algo habitual para él. Sabía que estaba en el hospital de Konoha, y sabia exactamente por qué se encontraba allí. Todo estaba claro en su mente, los recuerdos de la misión intactos. Pero el seguía sumido en ese silencio agobiante. Y le gustaba estar allí.

Hacía mucho tiempo que él y su silencio convivían. Era tan real como todos los demás sentimientos con los que cargaba. Soledad, angustia, dolor por lo perdido y que nunca iba a regresar… y más soledad. Tan densa y tangible como cualquier cosa que pudiera tocar. Y siempre presente. Aun cuando las locuras de Gai, Lee o Naruto lo hacían sonreír, aun cuando alguna chica conseguía interesarlo lo suficiente como para salir con ella, aun cuando entrenaba a su pequeña prima Hanabi, que parecía idolatrarlo.

El silencio era parte de sí mismo. Todos pensaban que simplemente era introvertido, o (según algunas chicas) lo hacia para parecer misterioso.

_Qué saben ellas?,_ pensó Neji frustrado internamente. Que sabían ellas de la soledad que tuvo que soportar en su vida. Siendo parte de una enorme familia, de un vasto clan, pero nunca ser notado. Él era de segunda categoría. Su silencio no comenzó siendo parte de él, su silencio fue impuesto. Y él lo había aceptado.

_-Neji-kun, te encuentras bien?_

Una voz rozó los límites de la conciencia del muchacho y un calor agradable se extendió desde su mano, asentándose en su pecho.

Haruno Sakura, pensó Neji, reconociendo la voz_. Ella me salvó… no se hubiera molestado, más allá solo hay mas silencio. No le tengo miedo al silencio._

Neji nunca pudo entender como había gente que le tuviera miedo a la muerte, era muy parecido a estar vivo.

El calor no remitía, seguía expandiéndose, casi obligándolo a abrir los ojos. Luego sin más, desapareció.

_Regresaré._

Un susurro junto a su oído hizo que su cuerpo se tensara. Pudo sentir el aliento de Sakura acariciando su rostro. Oyó como la chica se incorporaba para luego abandonar la habitación.

Lentamente abrió los ojos. El sol inundó su visión. La esperaría despierto… porque ella había dicho que regresaría.

**XxooO0OooxX**

Desde su cama, Neji podía ver como el sol se había ocultado en el horizonte y la oscuridad de la noche era ahuyentada por las luces de la aldea. Kakashi estaba leyendo su libro como de costumbre, él también estaba casi totalmente recuperado.

Pero ella no había regresado.

Enojado consigo mismo por permanecer largas horas esperando a alguien que no volvería, Neji soltó un gruñido bajo. No sabia que le había pasado, qué lo había llevado a esperarla así. La gente decepcionaba a menudo, porqué esta vez sería diferente?

-Veo que ya están despiertos –la voz de Sakura les llegó desde la puerta y sonriendo a sus pacientes ingresó en la habitación.

-Me alegra que se hayan recuperado tan rápido, si siguen así podrán volver a casa pasado mañana –les informó.

-Esas son buenas noticias –dijo Kakashi alegremente.

-Hn –fue todo que respondió Neji. Su casa no era mejor que el hospital.

Sakura se acerco a Kakashi y revisó el flujo de chakra de su ex-maestro. Todo parecía estar en orden. Luego se acercó a Neji, haciendo lo mismo.

Neji pudo sentir la calidez del chakra de la muchacha llegando a cada rincón sombrío de su cuerpo y cerró los ojos.

-Qué sucede, Neji-kun. Aun te duelen los cortes? –preguntó Sakura preocupada.

-N…no –dijo Neji rápidamente. –Estoy perfectamente.

-Bien –dijo Sakura sentándose a su lado –Pronto podrán salir de aquí.

Tomo una manzana y comenzó a pelarla, alcanzándole un trocito a Neji que la miró extrañado.

-Tengo la costumbre de pasar mucho tiempo en el hospital haciendo esto mismo con Naruto y Sai –se explicó la chica –Ese par de _bakas_ tienen la mala costumbre de necesitar cuidados médicos muy seguido. –dijo con un sonrisa –Bueno, ellos y cierta persona…

-Está bien, Sakura, no es necesario que prosigas –dijo Kakashi divertido.

Neji tomó el trozo de manzana que le ofrecía la chica sin decir ni una palabra, y luego otro más, y otro; mientras observaba a la chica conversando alegremente con Kakashi. Sin darse cuenta había terminado con la cesta de frutas que Naruto le había llevado más temprano… y unas intensas ansias de que Sakura no se fuera.

Finalmente, la chica se levantó.

-Vendré a verlos mañana, muchachos –dijo acercándose a su sensei y dándole un beso en la mejilla –No te metas en problemas, Kakashi.

-No sé de qué me hablas –contestó el hombre, metiendo la nariz en su libro nuevamente.

Sakura se acercó a Neji y, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, le dio un beso en la frente.

-Que duermas bien –susurró.

Ambos hombres la vieron marcharse de la habitación.

Neji sintió como si el calor se escapaba del cuarto.

-No te preocupes –se oyó la voz de Kakashi –Volverá por lo mañana

-Qué quieres decir? –le gruñó Neji con el seño fruncido.

El ninja suspiro teatralmente negando con la cabeza. Neji creyó oír algo así como _"negación",_ pero no estaba seguro.

-Sólo digo que Sakura es una chica fácil de extrañar. Se te mete por los poros y solo quieres protegerla (o matarla, depende la situación)… pero no es nada grave, a los demás también les pasa lo mismo.

El ceño de Neji se hizo más pronunciado.

-Los demás? Hay otros? Quienes? –demandó saber.

-Ya sabes… -dijo Kakashi elevando su mirada al techo como si hiciera una lista mental –los demás shinobis de su edad, algunos más grandes, los secretarios de la Hokage, los médicos y enfermeros del hospital, el chico del puesto de flores, uno que otro profesor de la academia….

-Está bien, ya entendí. –dijo Neji de mala gana, girando su cabeza hacia la puerta como esperando que alguno de esos desagraciados apareciera para sacarle la cabeza con una cucharita de té.

-Naruto y yo hemos tenido la honorable tarea de amenazar de muerte a la mayoría… pero, siempre queda alguno.

-Amenazar? –dijo Neji levantando una ceja.

-Bueno, sí… todo por el bien de Sakura, por supuesto. Simplemente apartamos al desgr…, al chico, y le decimos lo que pensamos hacerle si se llega a acercar a ella. Lo normal.

-Lo amenazan con torturas inimaginables y mucho dolor?

-Sí, y la desaparición de algún que otro miembro importante.

-Bien –dijo Neji, aprobando el método empleado.

Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara, si debía entregar a su Sakura a algún muchacho, bien podía ser Neji Hyuuga. Y por la forma en que éste estaba reaccionando, parecía estar bastante interesado en su ex aprendiz. Con un dejo de aprobación, continuó:

-Debes invitarla a cenar o algo. Sakura es un poco romántica, sabes?

-Invitarla? –preguntó Neji horrorizado –De donde has sacado esas ideas? Yo nunca…, es decir, yo no…

-No te has sonrojado furiosamente con ese beso en la frente?

Neji desvió la mirada, observado nuevamente la puerta. Como si con solo desearlo, ella volvería a entrar.

-Crees que ella aceptaría?

-Estoy seguro.

-Bien –dijo Neji asintiendo. La invitaría a cenar una vez saliera del hospital.

Más tarde, en esas horas grises de la madrugada, cuando el frío de la noche es combatido ferozmente por el calor del amanecer, Neji se encontró despierto y pensando. Meditando. Sobre la vida en general y sobre sí mismo. Después de todas esas horas de pensar qué hacer, de pensar en ella. Decidió que le daría una oportunidad más a la felicidad. Intentaría acercarse a Sakura. Ella ya había entrado a su corazón, solo debía aceptarla.

Quizás así, el frío y el dolor desaparecerían para siempre y serían reemplazados por su sonrisa y su calidez. Quizás ella fuera el remedio para su soledad, para la angustia que solía asentarse en su pecho cuando (ahora se daba cuenta) ella no estaba cerca.

Quizás, Sakura sería la cura contra el silencio.

**XxooO0OooxX**

_**One-shot, me salió así mientras iba escribiendo, no tenia estructura pensada ni nada por el estilo… e**__**spero que haya tenido sentido. Estoy pensando seriamente en una especie de epílogo, q les parece? Comenten! Y gracias por leer.**_


End file.
